To Improve is To Change
by Jose1400
Summary: Both Azula and Aang think back to the time before their relationship, to the start, to the present before they get married. Thinking on how both has changed before they take the next step in their relationship. Sequel to Fall at Dusk, Rise at Dawn. Fluff. Criticism is allowed but don't let it become a rant. Enjoy!


**To Improve is to Change**

 **By: Jose1400**

 _When_ _Aang reached the far door of the hallway corridor, he motioned the guard to open the door and the guard looked towards Fire Lord Zuko for confirmation. Zuko nodded and the guard opened the door._

 _Zuko quickly grabbed Aang's arm and asked, "Are you sure about this?"_

 _"Everybody deserved a second chance, even your sister," Aang stated._

 _Zuko sighed and let go of Aang's arm and Aang proceeded to enter the cell._

 _Once in the cell, the door closed behind Aang, the whole cell was dark except for a fire lamp hanging in the middle of the ceiling. He saw a figure in the darkest corner of the cell and he knew that was Azula._

" _Well, well, well, if it isn't the Avatar, what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to gloat or to take my bending, just like you did to my father," Azula spat at Aang._

 _Aang sighed, "No, I'm here to help,"_

 _Azula laugh at the statement, "And why would you help me? What can you possibly gain for helping me?" she asked._

" _Because everybody deserves a second chance, and hopefully . . . I'll be able to gain a new friend," Aang explained._

 _And again Azula laughed, "Friendship is just a weakness and a waste of time,"_

 _Aang shook his head, "You don't believe that . . . you only said that because that's what Ozai drilled into your head,"_

 _Azula quickly stood up and was up on Aang's face snarling, "Don't you dare talk about my father. . . . Because of you, he lost his honor and pride," she hissed._

" _He lost it himself . . . by subjecting everyone years of meaningless violence," Aang responded._

" _We were trying to bring our greatness and wealth to the world, but they rejected us!" Azula counter._

" _That's a lie, a lie that Sozin said to justify his actions and because of that the world has suffered 100 years of bloodshed. Power is not the only thing in life, there is much more out there in the world. I promise you if you let me help you, I'll get Zuko to release you into my care and when I think you're ready, Zuko will reinstate your status in the royal family and you'll be happy. . . . So what do you say Azula? Are you ready to let all your anger go and become a better person or are you going to stay behind bars and rot away?" finished Aang._

 _Azula was rooted to her spot after Aang announced his proposal to her, she saw that he had his hand out in front of her waiting for her to take it. But Azula's pride took over and she snarled towards Aang, "Perhaps you should go fuck yourself,"_

 _He dropped his hand and sighed sadly, he turned to leave, the door open and he left, but before he closed the door he looked back and said to Azula, "If you change your mind, I'll be waiting,"_

" _You'll just be wasting your time by doing that," Azula responded_

 _Aang shrugged, "Perhaps, but I believe you'll change your mind . . . eventually,"_

…

Aang was right, after being released by Zuko to find their mother, Aang tried to help Azula out along the way . . . when he could. Every time he tried to talk to Azula or give her some suggestions she ignored them or stops Aang before he could say them. But sometimes she listens and considers his suggestions. At the end of the search, she came up to him and took him up on the offer, and he's been teaching her how to control her anger, let grudges go and learn to trust people. Of course, he helped her to forgive and forget, and with the help of both Aang and Zuko she reconciled with her mother.

But a couple of months after Aang took her under his care she began to fall for him, his acts of kindness and patience is what she saw that made her fall for him, but she doubted that he'll return her feelings. Although she wrong, and the two started dating.

After two years of being together, their relationship changed for the good. Since the beginning, she doubted that Aang will leave her for who she really was, even though she changed, she still acted like the tough princess that she was, but without the sadistic nature. But there can be one event that could trigger her back into her old ways and she was afraid of that, she was afraid that if she ever steps back even one step back into her old life, Aang will see her for who she really was and leave her. Though one night, Aang confronted her about these feelings after Azula suffered a terrible nightmare and he assured her that he'll never leave her. Since that day, their relationship has strengthened and Aang was ready to take the next step.

Six months after their two year anniversary, Aang had to ask his friends Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara to propose to Azula, but both Katara and Zuko voiced their concern and their doubts about Azula. They didn't want to see Aang getting hurt. Aang knew this was going to happen, but he defended Azula. Although he got angry while defending her, mostly because his friends wouldn't give Azula the chance to prove that she changed, and the same arguments they kept making is what set Aang off.

" _She's proven time and time again that she's changed, and if you don't believe in her then fine! I don't need your permission Zuko, I only came here to let you know the news,"_

After that, Aang and Azula almost did a small wedding consisting of Ursa, Iroh, and Toph in the Southern Air Temple, but a week before the wedding, both Zuko and Katara arrived at the Temple asking for both Aang's and Azula's apology, and to help organize the wedding.

Aang and Azula agreed, and to Aang's pleasure, everybody started to lighten up to Azula, and soon enough everybody got along.

…

Princess Azula stood leaning against the railing of her bedroom balcony, looking up at the stars reminiscing her life up to this point. Her life has been nothing but lies, deceit, and keeping her walls up to seem like a cold, calculated, and ruthless person. As soon as Aang entered her life, the transition was rough but worth it, tomorrow she will marry Aang and she wants nothing more than that.

She sighed happily; she turned and went back to her room to get ready for bed, she had to get a good night rest for her wedding tomorrow. When she lay down, she felt a feeling of emptiness, mostly because Aang wasn't with her, they decided to go traditional and not see each other before the wedding. It's funny how dependent Azula became of Aang, back then she wouldn't be caught being dependent on someone and her father would make sure she wouldn't. Now, she isn't complaining and doesn't have to worry about her father anymore, she's free to do what she wants and she's free to love, and she's in love with Aang and that's the way she wants things to be.

…

Aang was in the other side of the Fire Palace looking up at the ceiling and also like his fiancée, he was thinking about his life up to this point.

He thought that Katara would be the one for him, but over time, after she started dating Zuko, he knew that all those feelings Aang had been only sibling love. At first he wasn't ok with that, but over time he saw how happy Zuko made her and that's all he ever wanted. And Aang was glad that their friendship didn't change and everything stayed the same.

One day, after a doctor reviewed Azula's recent analysis Aang made the decision to help her out to recover. 'Everyone deserves a second chance,' he always says. And after hours of convincing both Zuko and Katara, he went down to the prison to try to help Azula.

….

 _Azula was currently sitting on top of a boulder in the Southern Air Temple, she should be meditating, but her mind wandered away, just how it has been for several weeks. Aang, the subject of why her thoughts kept wondering, at first she didn't want his help, but after she later realized how cold and alone she's been, she accepted his offer. What he did not only helped her let go of her problems and find love, but it also rescue her from losing her mind to insanity. And for that, she's been falling for him slowly, and that was scaring her. She still has trust issues and she's never had a crush on anyone except for Chan and she know how that turned out. But she can't help it with Aang; he helped her out so much._

 _She heard Appa above her and the bison land in front of her, and Aang hopped off the bison._

" _Hey, you alright?" asked Aang._

' _No' she thought, "Yes, I'm fine," she said in a monotone voice._

" _Okay, well, um, are you free tonight?" he asked her._

 _Azula raised an eyebrow, "Really? What kind of the question is that? Of course I'm free, I got nothing else to do," she responded._

 _Aang shrugged, "I don't know, you might be thinking of a plan on how to conquer the world for all I know and it requires your full attention,"_

 _Azula smirked and chuckled at the statement, "Well, in that case, yes, I'm free tonight. Why do ask?"_

 _Aang smiled and pulled out a bouquet of Firelilies, Azula's eyebrows raised again at the action, "I was wondering if the Fire Nation Princess would accompany me on a date tonight?" Aang asked blushing._

 _Azula couldn't believe what she was hearing, Aang asked her out on a date. Even though she was happy and would accept, she couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her lips. The proposal was so cliché, his face was red like a tomato, and she was no longer a princess, but he kept calling her a princess from time to time._

 _She calmed down a bit and his face was still red, "You do realize that's soooo cliché right?" she asked._

 _He slightly smiled and shrugged, "I-I don't know really, maybe I'm trying to be romantic?"_

 _Azula smiled seductively and said, "Well keep practicing so you won't be so cliché,"_

" _You haven't answered my question yet," he stuttered._

 _Azula put a finger to her chin and made a face to look like she was in thinking, "I suppose I don't have anything that requires my attention tonight . . . so . . . yes, I'll go out on a date with you,"_

 _Aang perked up, "Re-Really,"_

 _Azula rolled her eyes, "Yes, really! Now why don't you go and freshen up, it's about to be dark soon and I don't want my date to go dressed casually and to smell,"_

 _Aang smirked and bow, "As you wish princess," and he left._

 _Azula stood there smiling, she didn't expect that to happen, she didn't expect Aang to like her. She stood there smiling for a second before she remembered that she has to get ready as well, she didn't want to disappoint the Avatar would she?_

 _..._

 _Aang came to her room in the temple dressed in formal Air Nation robes while she had a silk red dress on. He blushed immediately as soon as he saw her, and she smiled at that. They went to a nearby town and Azula saw that the town was having a celebration._

 _"They're having a festival, and I thought I could bring you here," Aang said to her._

 _Azula smiled at that, she then looked down at the festival and said, "You better be ready Avatar, I'm dragging you to all the festival games, and I'll make you lose to which you'll never recover from the humiliation,"_

 _Aang chuckled at the statement and responded, "Then lead the way, princess,"_

 _After 2 hours of playing festival games, and Aang losing mostly all them, they went to get something to eat, and now were walking around the festival. Azula's hand were intertwined with his while they were walking, both didn't notice it, but they were having so much fun they didn't care. Aang then heard music, he smiled and dragged Azula where the music was originating from, then they discovered it was a dance floor._

 _Aang turned to her, grabbed her other hand and said, "Come on, Azula, let's dance,"_

 _Azula slightly smile and said, "I'm not really a dancer,"_

 _Aang pouted, and Azula thought it was cute, "You know how to dance Azula, please, just one dance,"_

 _Azula eyebrow raised and asked, "How do you know that?" refereeing to the dance comment._

 _"You're a princess, you were taught how to dance, am I right?" asked Aang._

 _Azula nodded, "You're right, I was taught how to dance, it was a requirement. And I'm not a princess,"_

 _"To me, you're always a princess," as soon as Aang said that, he thought that she would think it was to forward, or something along those lines. But the way she blushed and looked away, told him otherwise._

 _Azula sighed and said, "Fine, one dance," she brought her finger to indicate one dance._

 _Aang smiled and dragged her again to the center of the dance floor. The song ended, and a slow song started to play, both Aang and Azula blush at it. Aang brought her close, put his arms around her waist, and Azula put her arms around his neck and they began to sway with the music._

 _Azula never thought she would be in this position, being in a date with the Avatar, having the possibility of him liking her. She never thought of having a relationship, the only relationship she thought was from a loveless marriage so she can bear an heir to the throne. So much has changed, and it scared her, but at the same time it excited her. It excited her because she doesn't have to worry about her father controlling her life, and thanks to Aang, she can forge her own destiny, but at the same she was afraid of not having a place in this new world, a world that is not affected by war._

 _Aang noticed how she was thinking hard on something, so he asked, "Hey, is everything alright,"_

 _Azula broke from her trance and looked at Aang's eyes, which showed concern, "Yes, I'm alright, I'm just thinking about things . . .," she trailed off._

 _"What were you thinking off?" asked Aang_

 _Azula shrugged, "The past, present, and future. How my past will affect my future, whether if I'll be happy or depressed,"_

 _Aang then stated, "If I'm in your future, then I'll make sure you'll be happy,"_

 _Azula giggled at the statement, but before she was about to say something, Aang interrupted her by saying, "Yes, I know how cheesy that sounds,"_

 _That made Azula laugh and Aang was laughing along with her after they settled down; Azula brought her head to his chest and lower her hands to his chest, and his arms tighten around her waist._

 _After the song was over, they just smiled and blushed at each other. They returned back to Appa and flown back to the temple talking about a little show they saw in the festival. They reached Azula's room in the temple._

 _"Well Avatar, that was nice," Azula said smiling_

 _Aang returned the smile, "Yes it was,"_

 _Azula then was debating on what to say next or what to do, one thought came to her mind and she was contemplating on doing it but was afraid of what might happen._

 _"Well . . . I hope we do this again sometime, maybe a quiet dinner," Aang suggested._

 _Azula liked the idea, "I'll love that,"_

 _"Great," said Aang nervously._

 _Azula then looked up at him, she started to lean in slowly, and Aang was leaning in as well when he saw her doing it. Their eyes closed and their lips touch in an overwhelming sensation._

 _After a couple of seconds, they broke the kiss, Azula looked straight at Aang's eyes seeing caring and compassion, two things she never thought she would receive in her lifetime. A tear started to escape from her eyes, Aang then was afraid that by kissing her would trigger something in her._

 _"Azula, is everything okay?" Aang asked, cupping her cheeks._

 _Azula closed her eyes and chuckled, "Yes I'm fine. I'm just . . . I'm just happy, I never thought I would like someone, or that someone would like me because I'm . . .me,"_

 _Aang smiled sadly, "After you went through, with your father, the prison, you deserve to be happy. You've changed,"_

 _Azula then hugged Aang and he wasted no time in returning the hug. She buries her head in his chest and started to sob quietly. Her walls where final down and Azula was glad for it, she now could share her love and she'll be able to receive love._

…

Azula then was abruptly awoken by a pounding on her door. She groaned and rubbed her eyes while she was doing that, the door was forcefully open and Ty Lee came in more energetic than usual.

"WAKY WAKY PRINCESS! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR YOUR WEDDING!" she exclaimed.

Azula groan and bury her head in her pillows and cover herself with the blanket, "No, get out!"

"Aw, you change your mind about getting married?" asked Ty Lee when she jumped on top of Azula's bed.

"Yes, when Zuzu and Katara decided to have a big wedding," said Azula.

Ty Lee pouted, "Just focus on Aang today, okay, it's both of yours big day. You don't want to disappoint him today now would you?"

Azula huffs in frustration, "Fine, you win,"

Ty Lee exclaimed in happiness and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Azula just shook her head at her maid of honor.

After eating breakfast, making sure the wedding was still in placed, trying to get Katara to calm down from the preparations and to get ready, and 2 hours of getting ready, Azula was ready.

She looked herself in the mirror, "You looked beautiful," said Ursa behind her.

Azula then saw a reflection of her mother in mirror confirming that she was behind her . . . or it might be a fiction of her own imagination . . . again.

Ursa came up to her and fix her dress a little, "I'm so glad to see my little girl getting married and not being forced into one,"

Azula then looked straight into her mother's eyes through the mirror, "Did you think I would end up like this? Being happy, about to get married to someone I loved?"

Ursa put her hands on her shoulders, "To be honest . . . no, no I didn't. You were too loyal to Ozai, you might have told him you didn't want to get married, but in the end you would. And I defiantly never thought that you would fall in love with someone. Being who you were, you were incapable of loving someone,"

Azula's eyes twitch at the comment, and Ursa continued, "But now, you've changed so much, and I'm so proud of you. You found someone to love you for who you are and what you've done and it made a better person than what you used to be. I just wish I was there to help you, I just wish that you didn't hate me so much," she finished crying.

Azula turned around to face her mother, "And I'm sorry for even doubting that you loved me," With that being said Ursa took Azula into a bone crushing hug, that Azula returned.

Mai knocked on the door and let herself in, "It's time, are you ready,"

Azula nodded in response, her mother then helped to bring her veil down in front of her face. "Try not to cry Azula,"

"Let's just hope Aang's vows won't be cheesy so I don't cry," she responded with a chuckle.

….

 _Aang and Azula arrived at the Fire Nation earlier that day when Lord Zuko requested his presence. Right now, he left Azula in their room when Zuko was asking to see him in his study. Aang arrived and knocked on Zuko's door and he was let in._

 _"Aang, thank you for coming," said Zuko; he then embraced him in a brotherly hug._

 _Aang shrugged and said, "Anything I can do to help,"_

 _Zuko then motion Aang to sit, and Zuko then sighed when he took a seat, "Aang . . . there's another reason why I called you here,"_

 _Aang's eyebrows rose, "What is it?"_

 _Zuko twiddled with his thumbs having a difficult time on how to response, "It's about Azula,"_

 _"Azula? She's doing fine, getting better every day and she's really opening up," said Aang quickly to her defense._

 _"I don't know Aang, I still don't trust her," Zuko said._

 _Aang sighed, "You should start to talk to her, get know her and make up for the lost time,"_

 _Zuko quickly got up and shook his head, "No . . . Aang . . . you have to be careful,"_

 _Aang stood up as well, narrowing his eyes towards the young Fire Lord, "Be careful of what exactly?"_

 _"Azula! She doesn't open up this easy unless she wants to control someone, don't let your feelings for her cloud your judgment," warned Zuko._

 _Aang angered flared, "I trust Azula and I know when she's lying, and I know that she's not lying when she opens up to me. And how do you know I feelings for her?"_

 _"Once you landed, a guard report to me how . . . how you two were close. Aang . . . if you are dating her, then I suggest that you be careful," Zuko said._

 _"Careful? Are you suggesting that I suspect that my girlfriend is planning something? Losing the trust I've worked so hard to earn?" Aang asked while his voice was rising._

 _The door opens to reveal Katara who is now Fire Lady, Sokka, and Toph. "Aang, I brought them here because I thought you might listen to them than me," Zuko said referring to their friends._

 _"Aang, I don't want to see you get hurt over someone who tried to kill you in the past," Katara started._

 _Sokka was next, "You remember how crazy she was, how she went crazy after she lost to Katara and Zuko? You two might be dating, but if you stop right now before one of you guys get hurt,"_

 _Toph wasn't able to voice her opinion because Aang's anger reached his limit, "ENOUGH! SHE HAD NO ONE, NOT EVEN HER FATHER, AND SHE WAS SO SCARED. SHE'S BEEN ALONE AND UNLOVED LONG ENOUGH, I WON'T LEAVE HER BECAUSE YOU GUYS SAY SO. . . . I really appreciated as my friends to give her a chance, she still might be the sarcastic princess we knew, but she changed deep down, just give her a chance," he said._

 _He left the room leaving everyone dumbfounded, except for Toph, she ran to catch up to him, "Twinkle Toes!"_

 _"I don't want to hear it, Toph," said Aang frustrated._

 _Toph sigh and said, "Just hear me out, please,"_

 _Aang sighed and turned to face her, "Ok . . . I talked to Azula after you guys landed on the palace when you where bring your stuff to your room," Toph started._

 _"You were right, she still the sarcastic princess, but you really helped her. I used to have my doubts like the others, but after the talk, I've had a change of heart. You better take care of her, and I know she'll do the same," she finished._

 _Aang smiled and said, "Thanks Toph,"_

 _Aang continued to his room, he opened and saw Azula in her dress robes getting ready to settle for the night. He approached her and kissed her hard and passionate._

 _After the kiss broke, Azula chuckled and said, "Not that I didn't like it, but what was that all about?"_

 _Aang brought their foreheads together and said, "I love you,"_

 _That was the first time he ever said it to her, after 4 months of dating, he knew that she was the one._

 _Azula smiled and her heartache in happiness, a happiness that she thought she would never experience, "I love you too," and she brought their lips together again._

….

Aang was struggling to keep still; it took a while to get his robes to fit, it was a mixture of Air and Fire Nation robes, trying to appease both sides. The real reason that he couldn't keep still was that everyone was making last minutes preparations for the wedding. Katara was screaming out orders saying it has to be 'perfect', of course, the servants don't want to feel the wrath of the Fire Lady. Toph was . . . in the reception area getting a 'snack'. Zuko and Sokka were arguing because one of them lost the ring. Katara was screaming because they lost the ring and went to find Toph to make sure she hasn't lost the other ring.

Aang should also be screaming to Zuko and Sokka, but he didn't have the willpower to do so.

'Is this real? Am I getting married soon? I hope Azula hasn't changed her mind,' Aang thought.

He looked back at his friends, they found the missing ring, and Katara was dragging Toph away from the buffet line. Aang smiled, he was happy that his friends finally accepted Azula, Toph was already convinced that she changed, but the others took almost 2 years.

He was glad that he has great friends and the love of his life with him; he would change this for anything in the world.

Iroh, Mai, Ursa, and Ty Lee came to them saying that Azula is coming down. Katara had the guest seated, Zuko stood by Aang as his best man, with Sokka and Toph (Toph stated that she didn't want to be with the bridesmaid). Ty Lee serving as the maid of honor, with Mai and Katara as the bridesmaid were standing to wait for Azula to appear.

….

 _Azula was running away from Aang smiling, and Aang was catching up to her laughing. They were currently at Ember Island taking a needed vacation. After taking care of some business in the Earth Kingdom, they returned to the Fire Nation so Zuko can discuss plans on how to repair the Air Temples. Azula also took part of the conversation, after she started to date Aang, she promised herself and Aang that she'll help Aang with the rebuilding of the Air Nation. After Zuko concluded the meeting over, both Azula and Aang left the palace to Ember Island without saying goodbye to Katara and Zuko. So now it's night time, everyone is asleep except for the two lovers; Azula pulled a prank on Aang, and now he's chasing her for revenge. As soon as Azula reached the beach, Aang caught up to her and tackled her and they both rolled over a couple of times to see who would come up on top laughing in the process._

 _Ultimately Aang came up on top, Azula had her arms around him and she was trying to calm her laughter._

 _"Having fun?" asked Aang with a smile on his face._

 _"Yes," Azula nodded, she brought him down for a kiss, which he happily returned._

 _The kiss broke and the smile was still sketched upon her face, Aang cupped her cheeks and stroked his thumb over her mouth, "I'm glad I get to see you smile like that even more," Aang said._

 _"Well that smile is only reserved only for you Avatar," Azula said, tighten her hold around him._

….

Aang's breath hitched when he saw Azula, she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

She came up to the altar, with a smile clearly visible through the veil and Aang smile back. He took her hand, and she passed her bouquet of flowers to Ty Lee so Aang could take her other hand. He then proceeded to lift her veil, and then the ceremony began.

After a couple of minutes, the Fire Sage indicated towards Aang, "Avatar Aang, would you like to say your vows?"

Aang nodded and faced Azula, "To be honest, I never expected to be here when I came to your prison cell to offer my help, but now . . . I wouldn't change a thing. While I was helping you to recover, you helped so much in recovering the Air Nation and I'm truly grateful. I can't wait to take this next chapter with you in my life. I know life won't be easy, me being the Avatar, but I promise I would always come back to you alive because I love you. I love you till the end of time," he said.

Azula smiled, chuckled, and a tear escaped her eye, "Princess Azula, you can go next,"

….

 _After she said that, Aang smiled and brought his lips on hers. Aang then broke the kiss and bore unto Azula's eyes, "Azula . . . we've been together for 3 years, and those past 3 years have been the greatest and I want to continue to have that experience with you, what do you say Azula? Will you marry me?" he finished and fished out a ring from his pockets._

 _Azula gasped, she looked at the ring and Aang. She stood up and Aang also stood up with her. She was breathing heavily and a thousand thoughts came to her head. Even after getting together with Aang, the possibility of getting married to him never crossed her mind, the possibility scared her, because the only time she thought of marriage is when her father would marry her off so she can extend the lineage._

….

"Aang, I also never thought we would be here, I hunted you, I wanted to kill you and I almost succeed, and I was damaged. But you still came, you saved me from myself, from my insanity, and you taught me how to love properly. You've done so much for me that I can never repay you. When you propose to me, I was scared because the only thing I thought of marriage is that I would only marry someone my father approved of so I extended the lineage,"

Ursa lowered her head in sadness, reminiscing her own experience of being married off to someone you don't love.

Azula then continued, "But I remembered that it was you I would marrying, and I thought to myself, 'That wouldn't be so bad,' having the Avatar under my whim was exciting,"

Everybody laughed at the statement, Aang smiled at that, and again she continued, "You've healed me, you've been at my side, and you love me, why wouldn't I marry you. I love you and I can't wait to start our new life together,"

….

 _Azula nodded, "Yes . . . Yes, yes, of course, I'll marry you,"_

 _Aang smiled and hugged her, Azula return it and she buried her face in his shoulder feeling safe in his arms. They broke the hug and Azula looked up and giggled slightly._

 _"What?" Aang smiled._

 _Azula shook her head, "Do you know how cliché this is?" she ask_

 _"What you mean?" Aang asked._

 _Azula chuckled and whispered in Aang's ear, "Look up,"_

 _He did and shrugged, "A full moon how is that cliché?"_

 _Azula laughed at his oblivious manner, "Where at a beach, at night, with a full moon out, and you just propose,"_

 _Aang finally understood and blushed, "Well . . . th-that was just-just a coincidence," he stuttered._

 _Azula giggled and kissed him, after the kiss she said, "I love it, though,"_

 _"Good," Aang said, and he tackles Azula back to the sand laughter burst out from the newly engaged couple._

….

"Do you Avatar Aang take Princess Azula of the Fire Nation as your lawful wedded wife?" said the Fire Sage.

"I do," Aang said smiling.

"And do you Princess Azula of the Fire Nation take Avatar Aang as your lawful wedded husband?" asked the Fire Sage.

"I do," responded Azula smiling.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"

Aang cupped Azula's cheeks and brought her to a kiss, both smiling, and everybody erupted in cheers.

….

The wedding was later moved to the reception area. Everybody enjoyed themselves, dancing, eating, cracking jokes, telling stories; overall the part wasn't eventless. Azula and Aang were inseparable, where ever Aang went; Azula was right on his tail and vice-versa. Katara even announced that she was pregnant with hers and Zuko's first child, in which Ursa squeal in excitement for having her first grandchild and said Fire Lord fainted. After he woke up, Azula, Toph, and Sokka promised that he would never hear the end of it. Zuko growl at them and later went to Katara.

"Aren't you guys being too harsh on him, it is his first child?" asked Aang.

"Oh come on twinkle toes, this new material when it comes to sparky," Toph said.

Azula huff and said, "Well I got some new material you can use on him that he hasn't heard in a while,"

Toph then proceeded to put her arms around Azula's shoulders, "Princess . . . you and I are going to have fun in later years,"

Azula chuckled and Aang smiled, then the song he requested came on by band, he looks back to his new bride and saw a face of remembrance, the song they both danced to in their first date. She looks at him with a smirk on her face, he approached her.

"Would my wife like to dance with her new husband?" asked Aang having his hand out.

Azula's smirk grew wider and she asked, "What if I don't know how to dance?"

Aang chuckled and combated the statement with, "You're a princess, and you should know how to dance,"

Azula smirk turned into a smile and she took his hand and he brought her to the middle of the stage. Azula put her arms on Aang shoulders and her head on top of his chest and Aang put his arms around her waist protectively.

Everybody who knew both the Avatar and the princess smiled in happiness at the newly-wed couple. '

"Thank you for saving me, thank you for changing me for the better," mumbled Azula, in which Aang could only hear.

"Thank you for hunting me down, then I would have never met you," Aang said and Azula smirked.

Both newly-weds have changed within the years and will continue to change with improvement by taking the next step in their lives together.

* * *

 **I don't know what the f*** happen. This was supposed to be out 2 weeks after I released the first story and I've released it 5 months after the first story? Again what the f***, I just hope the third story to this trilogy won't take me as much. I hope you enjoy the story and read the first story which is 'Fall at Dusk Rise at Dawn'. Comments are excepted, but no flame, please.**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes, this was not beta tested.**

 **I also want to encourage everybody to start and writing/drawing Azulaang, I know it's not a popular ship nor a big ship, but they are people who like to read it(like me) so let's give them the enjoyment of Azulaang. PM if you need any Azulaang prompts.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, they belong to Nickelodeon and Bryan and Michael**


End file.
